This study is designed to compare the effects of angiotensin II (AII) and angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor on renal hemodynamics (glomerular filtration rate and renal plasma flow) in Type I diabetics with or without elevated Na/Li CTT and parental history of hypertension.